


Color

by jylcie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd day, F/M, Jumin Week 2019, Prompts: Caged, Prompts: Touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylcie/pseuds/jylcie
Summary: You saved me from my life's invisible cage and repainted my world with color.MC/You POV.This is my entry for Jumin Week 2019 with prompts: Caged, Touched. I hope you enjoy!





	Color

I could still remember the first time I met you.

It was a rainy day.

When I received that mysterious message...my mind knew I should walk away. But I also thought, where would I go? Life was akin to a constant, white noise; its brilliance lost like washed-out watercolor. Life has pushed me to live in this invisible cage called responsibility day after day after day, until it became something I just numbly obeyed like a cog in a grand machine.

The moment I found myself standing in front of the apartment door was the first time I have deviated from what is expected of me in such a long time. Would this be a lure to committing a crime? Maybe. Would this lead to trouble? Maybe. Would I get killed?

Maybe.

Anything was better than the pointless, grey monotony of life I was in.

You threatened me on the first time we met. I found myself smiling, because it was funny how I honestly wanted someone to end all of this.

But then, you called me. You called me for the first time on that rainy day, when you were on your way home.

I could not remember any moment in my life where I was aware of my own heart beating so fast until that day. Your voice...woke up something inside of me that I never knew existed. Suddenly, everything was a burst of color; as if unseen hands have finally opened the finest tubes of paint and splashed it around my world.

You became a reason for me to do something that was beyond what I thought I was capable of. For the first time in my life, I worried that I wasn't doing well. I craved for your voice, for your guidance, but I was also afraid that if I showed my uncertainty to you, you would start to ignore me. You were a powerful, successful man, after all.

But you comforted me.

I think that was when it started. Every single word you said touched my heart more and more everyday. You drew life from my pointless existence, and painted my world with color. In that short period of time, I felt my heart slowly being touched by you, although you were not aware of it.

But then, a storm came. All the pain you held came loose, and broke my heart to see you hurt and betrayed. I shed tears for you when you can't bring yourself to, and all I wanted to do was to pull you from the precipice of despair just like how you did for me.

It was my turn to save you.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I felt your hands wrap around my waist, and your dark hair started tickling my chest when you pulled me closer to you. I couldn't help but smile as I watch you sleep while the rain steadily poured down in streaks against the window behind you. 

I couldn't have imagined that one person could touch my life so much until I met you. I was ready to be satisfied with merely existing, but you showed me that life was more than that. Life became a beautiful struggle, and even in this grey, rainy day, my eyes and heart could see all the hues and colors of the life around me, and my heart remained warm with you beside me.

Thank you for touching my life, Jumin.

I love you.


End file.
